Khatta Meetha
by abhirikafan
Summary: Ek kahani hai - jis me kuch natkhat sa shaitani hai, kuch hasi mazak hai, sath sath kuch yaadein bhi hai, rishtey hai, aur hai kuch beete huye lamhon - iss mein shayad naya to kuch bhi nahi hai - phir bhi yeh sirf ek warning hai - ki iss me kuch aisa bhi hai, jo ki aap bilkul bhi expect nahi karenge - aur shayad pasand bhi nahi karenge! Phir bhi ek chota sa request - NO BASHING...
1. Chapter 1

A normal day at bureau. Everyone seemed very busy. Though if you really want to notice carefully, you can easily see the scenario - which is anything other than a normal boring busy day!

At one corner Vivek and Tasha were very busy with their usual masti mazak with poor Freddy. On another side, Purvi is looking at her desktop so carefully that she almost forgot her surroundings. And there guys, don't be misguided with the very serious look she was wearing - Nyah - take a closer look at her desktop dear! Yah - now I can see your grinning face! Yah yah - you guessed it right - she was too busy with her "Farm Ville" in Facebook (what do you think? A CID officer can't have a facebook account or she can't play a "Harmless" game like this - huh?)

But at that very crucial moment, someone tapped on her shoulder -

Purvi: (extremely irritated) Arre yaar, ek minute ruk to sahi - bas aur 2 minute mein isse sell karna hai - yaar iss bail(cow) ko to main - (another tap) arre - bola na yaar - bas- e-Eeeeeerk! S-s-s-s-s-sirrrr! (immediately stood up and the keyboard fell)- Ssorry Sir - I mean- Sir aap yahan - KYUN? (Arre Purvi yeh kya bak raha hai tu! Aaj to pakka pitega isse!) Nahi nahi Sir- aap to aa hi sakte hai - aur kyun nahi ayenge! Arre haan - main to yeh puch rahi thi - ki aap KYUN NAHI ayenge yaha! Bureau to aap hi ka hai (someone coughed from just beside her and she tried hard to control her fiery glance) - nahi - mera matlab - hum sab ka hai - bureau - hum sab ka hai - equally! koi bhi kahin bhi ja sakta hai! hai na Sir! (sigh) Sir - main kuch zyada bol rahi hun -

"Kuch nahi - b-o-h-o-t zyada!" the person finally got the chance to place his opinion, "Main sirf yeh puchne aya tha yahan ke woh B6078 wala case file tum kaha rakhi thi!"

Purvi: (another BIG sigh) acha acha - woh wala - w-w-woh -

Rajat: Haan Purvi - woh kaha hai? Tumhare paas thi na?

Purvi: Arre Sir, ek minute - aap dekh nahi sakte -

Rajat: Kya matlab! File tumhare paas thi, aur dekh main nahi sakta!

Purvi: Off ho! I mean aap dekh nahi sakte ki main yaad kar rahi hun - abhi aap chup rahiye zara -

What a LOGIC! Now Rajat is really speechless...

_ ab madam ko yaad karne dena hi behtar hoga! Beta Rajat - ab chup chap tamasha dekh - par apna muh mat kholna - warna yeh chatterbox phirse chalu ho jayegi!_

here someone was really really enjoying the whole scenario!

Daya was literally giggling while watching the pale and helpless look of Rajat. He nudged Abhijeet who was sitting beside him with a folded newspapeer in his hand.

Daya: (still laughing) Yaar - Rajat ka chehra dekh ekbaar -

Abhijeet: (annoyed) Yaar - chhorna! Kisika tamasha banane mein kaha ka maza!

Daya: Yaar - kya ho gaya tujhe! Ukhad kyun raha hai - haan?

Abhijeet: Ab maine kya kia?

Daya: Please haan, ab yeh mat bol ki tera mood aise hi rehta hai har roz! (a bit soft tone) Baat kya hai? Tarika se jhagra hua kya? Par subah to sab thik hi laga -

Abhijeet: (sad look) Mujhe bhi pata nahi - bas dopeher se baat hi nahi kar rahi - kahan socha tha Salunkhe Sir ek week ke liye nahi hai - to hum thoda -

Daya started laughing in between his flow of talk.

Abhijeet gave him a shocked look!

Daya: (trying to control his laughter) Yaar - ab teri shaadi ho gayi hai - aur tu abhi bhi Salunkhe Sir se darr raha hai - Tu bhi na Abhijeet! Iss mamle mein tera kuch nahi ho sakta dost!

Abhijeet: Kaha main tujhse apni pareshani share karne ja raha tha - aur tu to mera hi peeche pad gaya! Chhor - nahi batana tujhe -

Daya immediately grabbed his wrist!

Daya: Arre - sorry sorry - mujhse naraz hone ka koshish bhi mat karna - warna tumhe pata hai Abhi - acha thik hai - chhhor yeh sab, ab bata problem kya hai, haan? Tarika naraz kyun hai tujhse?

Abhijeet: Kuch batayegi, tab pata chalegi na! Baat hi to nahi kar rahi hai!

Daya: Main baat karun usse?

Abhijeet: dekh - tujhe shayad kuch kahegi - par agar gussa mujhse hai to pata nahi!

Daya: acha thik hai, try karne mein harz hi kya hai! Tu chinta mat kar, main dekhti hun, kya masla hai... Tu ja - main Tarika ko call karta hun - (questioning look) Abhi lab mein hi hai na?

Abhijeet: Lab mehi hai - aaj to lunch ke time pe bhi nahi ayi - keh dia kaam hai!

Daya: OK - maine kaha na, dekhta hun, tu tension kyu le raha hai - waha dekh ja - woh Vivek aur Freddy ko dekh - main yaha sambhal leta hun, thik hai?

_**A/N: This story is an experimental one - I am not expecting you to love this one - but one simple request to all - if you don't like it - thats OK, you can easily omit this one... But no bashing please...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Daya went outside at the corridor to call Tarika, Abhijeet noticed him with a bit tensed look on his face.

_Daya Yaar – Yeh kaam to ab sirf tu hi kar sakta – aur koi nahi. Kya chal raha hai uski deemag meinpata nahi – ho sakta hai mujhse hi koi ghalati ho gaya ho – Par yeh ladki to aise chup ho gaya – ab agar wo kuch bhi kahegi to sirf tujhse hi… God! Yeh tension bhi na –_

Abhijeet nodded absent mindedly.

Here Daya called Tarika, as though nobody could hear anything other than Daya's "Par" "But" "magar" – I am writing down the full conversation for convenience here – or else it will be a bit more difficult to comprehend! So here it is:

Daya: Hello Tarika –

Tarika: Daya – kya baat hai?

Daya: tarika wo –

Tarika: Dekho Daya – mera mood aaj kuch thik nahi hai – issi liye jo bhi kehna hai jaldi kaho –

Daya: Par –

Tarika: Mujhe pata hai tum kya puchna chahte ho! Dekho – baat Abhi ka nahi hai, balki main to issi baat pe aur bhi pareshaan hun ki mujhe abhi bhi gussa kyu aa rahi hai!

Daya: Aain!

Tarika: (laughed) Ab lag rahe ho Abhi ka bhai!

Daya: But Tarika Main abhi tak kuch samjha nahi –

Tarika: (Sigh) Mujhe khud hi samjh nahi aa rahi hai, to tumhe kaise samjhaun – ab chhoro bhi – (soft caring tone) wo bohot zyada pareshaan hai, na?

Daya: Hmmm –

Tarika: Ek kaam kar sakte ho? Tum dono canteen aa jao, waise bhi maine lunch bhi nahi ki aaj, aur andaza laga sakti hun ki tum dono bhi bhukhe hi honge – to aa jao, wohi milte hai – aur haan, usse kaho ki usne aisa kuch bhi nahi kiya jisse mujhe bura lage – thik hai?

Daya: (smile) Mera Boss kabhi aisa kar hi nahi sakta! Thik hai, to phir 10 minute mein milte hai –

_**After 15 minutes at Cafeteria:**_

Our beloved TRIO were sitting around a table with very serious face.

Abhijeet: But iss mein main kya kar sakta hun?

Daya: Abhi – yaar – samjha kar – Tarika ne tujhse kuch kaha bhi to nahi!

Tarika nodded agreeing.

Tarika: (murmur) Salunkhe saab bhi na, chutti baad mein nahi le sakte the! Aur iss case ko bhi abhi ana tha –

Abhijeet: Sach mein yaar! Zindegi mein pehli baar mujhe Salunkhe saab ke chutti lene se bura lag raha hai!

Tarika threw a fiery glance at him. Abhijeet smiled sweetly.

Abhijeet: Yaar Tarika, ab ek baat kahun?

Tarika: Mujhe pata hai Abhi – yehi na, ki ab to humari shadi bhi ho chuki hai, abhi ye sab sochna hi nahi chahiye – par kya karun? Jab bhi usse lab mein dekh rahi hun na, jee kar raha hai ke jaa ke gala hi daba dun! Huh!

Daya and Abhijeet together: Chill Tarika! Maarwaogi kya!

Tarika: Uski himmat to dekho – mera Abhi ke sath flirt karna zaroori hai –

Daya: Tarika – wo tab ki baat thi na, iss baar to abhi tak hum usse mila hi nahi! Shayad iss baar aisa na ho –

This somehow calmed Tarika a little bit. But then again she started –

Tarika: par agar iss baar usne muh bhi khola na – to I swear uss Niyati ko to main –

Abhijeet kept his hand on Tarika's shoulder –

Abhijeet: (in his most loving tone) Kisika kuch bhi kehne se tumhara Abhi tumse dur kahin nahi jaane wala hai –

Tarika looked into his eyes – these eyes always give her the soothe, the comfort and peace she needs! She smiled in her most beautiful way…

Daya: Ahm! Ahm! Bhai – hum bhi hai yahan… (noticing Abhijeet's fiery glare) Arre nahi bhai – aise ghurro mat – main to sirf warn kar raha tha – ta ki tum dono "KUCH" shuru na kar –

Abhijeet: DAYAAAA – Sudhar jaaaa - warna -

Daya replied, while moving away from him, "Main to chalta hun – ab khatam kar lo apna romance – main nahi tokta -" and after finishing this sentence he literally ran away.

Tarika and Abhijeet burst into laughter.

Tarika: Iss ladke ka kuch nahi honewala –

Abhijeet: Bhagwan karein yeh aise hi rahein – haste hasate huye…

There was a proud shine in his eyes… Tarika softly placed her head on his shoulder – when he wrapped his hand around her…

* * *

><p>After a few minutes all were somehow spending there time in bureau. Daya and Abhijeet were talking in a low tone - Purvi was standing beside Rajat with a pile of files in her hand.<p>

Purvi: Sirrr-

Rajat: (Still trying to find something in the bunch of papers which were haphazardly spread on the table) Hmmm...

Purvi: Sirrrr-

Rajat: (not looking at her) sir ke aage kuch bolna hai to bolo -

Purvi did not reply but all her files fell on the table creating an utter mess!

Rajat: My God! Purvi kya kar di!

Purvi: (angry) Arre - kab se help ke liye pukar rahi hun - khud to sunte nahi - upar se mujhe hi daant rahe hai -

Rajat: Arre - tum "Sirr" ke age kuch bola hi to nahi -

Purvi: Aap ko dekhna chahiye tha na!

Just at this moment, on the verge of starting a very "enjoyable" fight, an old (better to say a middle aged) man entered the bureau gasping nervously holding a child in his arms! The child was very severely injured! All stood frozen with shock!

Abhijeet: (shockingly)Isse kya hua?

Man: (fearful tone)Pata nahi sir, yeh aisi halat mein mujhe meri gari ke paas garage mein pada hua mila -

_**A/N: thank you all for reading this story...**_

_**Now, as reply to your reviews - dear, this is not a RajVi fiction, not even DaReya - Though Rajat and Purvi will be there a little bit - with their usual naughtiness - but the story is not at all revolving around them. So its my kind request to them who are reading this one as RajVi - dear, don't be under any wrong conception - this is not at all rajVi fic.**_

_**And as of DaReya: No I cannot include Shreya here - as this one is not a DaReya fiction - i think DaReya fans can omit this story...**_

_**To others, please keep reading...and keep loving us.**_

_**With love,**_

_**Abhirikafan.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The little kid whom the person was holding in his arms was in semi conscious state. His face ans whole body was bearing the signs of the brutal treatment he had received! His face was almost unrecognizable with the bruises, and his skinny body was covered with various red bloody marks!

Everyone was in there shocked state...

ACP Sir soon asked Abhijeet and Daya to take the child to FL as soon as possible for the preliminary medical help and he asked Freddy Vivek and Tasha to follow the person and go to the area where he found that boy.

ACP: Koi bhi insaanitna kaise gir sakta hai ke bachcho ko bhi itni buri tarah se ... Haat dekho iska - jisne bhi iska yeh haal kiya hai - woh insaan kehlane ka layak hi nahi -

Purvi: Sir, iss insaan ka to jeene ka haq bhi nahi hona chahiye - ek bachcha hai woh -

Rajat: Yeh jo koi bhi hai, hum usse zaroor dhundke nikalengey-

Here on the other hand our duo immediately rushed with the inhured child towards the Forensic Lab.

_**Forensic Lab:**_

Tarika was sitting in front of the computer - her face was lacking the usual shine - every now and then she was throwing a glance towards the lady - who seemed to be enjoying the whole "coming back to Mumbai CID" fact very much!

Her glowing face was at this point of time simply is on contrast with Tarika's...

Tarika's mind was backtracking:

_"Oh Hello Dr. Tarika - aap ke baarein mein bohot kuch suna maine - its nice to meet you" - Dr. Pradhan held her hand out._

_Tarika was trying really hard to bring a smile onto her face (Who thought its this much hard to draw even a fake smile!)_

_Tarika: (shaking hand)Pleasure! Maine bhi ap ke baarein mein BOHOT kuch suni hai..._

_Niyati gave her a meaningful smile, though it seemed to Tarika at least "hard to interpret" kind of thing..._

_Niyati: Maine suna aap bohot hi talented hai - tab to aap ke saath kaam karke aur bhi maza ayega!_

_Tarika did not reply her, though she finally could give her a dry smile..._

_Niyati: (smirking) Arre aap Dr. Salunkhe ke saath kaam karti hai - tab to aap bohot hi himmatwali hongey - phir mujhse kya darna (Laughed at her own joke) Arre don't take this seriously yaar - just kiddin' -_

_..._

Tarika smiled unknowingly - remembering that conversation...

_Shayad main kuch zyada hi soch rahi thi - yeh utna bhi khatarnak to nahi lagti -_

_Chill yaar Tarika - itni jaldi kuch bhi natija pe pahuchna thik nahi hoga - Kya pata yeh phir se flirt kare to -aur waise bhi - abhi tak to sirf main hi hun yahan - aur zahir hai ke yeh mujhse to flirt karegi nahi! Ab jab Abhi ayega tab hi kuch pata chal sakta hai iski niyat!_

_Niyati ki Niyat..._

_ha ha ha ha - koi B grade film ka naam lagta hai!_

_Aaj agar isne Abhi se kuch bhi kaha na, to I swear ki main bhul jaungi ke yeh FL hai -_

_Wah Tarika - tu to kisi bhi Bollywood villain se kam nahi - kya dialogue hai!_

_Phir bhi - kuch bhi kaho - akhir pati hai mera - kuch to haq banta hai mera ..._

Right at that moment when Tarika was engrossed with her "thought" DUO entered the lab with that injured child, Daya was carrying him, and he was just behind Abhijeet!

As soon as Abhijeet's figure appeared on the door Tarika stood up - her face glowed finally. Niyati also came with "(a mock cute angry tone - which only she could make)Arre Abhijeet - tumne shadi bhi kar li - bataya nahi -"

But both of the ladies stopped at there positions as soon as Daya came with the child!

Tarika inhaled deeply.

Tarika: (hurriedly) Daya - jaldi se yaha lao isse - my God! Yeh kya halat hai iska -

she immediately started cleaning the wounds - where as Niyati also came and started to check those wounds and the burn mars - her face was as pale as a blotting paper...

After few minutes' thorough check up and treatment Tarika started with a very gloomy tone, "Yeh jitne bhi chot hai iski sharir mein yeh sab ek ya do din ka nahi - isse to bohot dino se aise torture kiya ja raha hai -"

She continued with the vivid description of the torture that was possibly done to that little boy. Abhijeet's eyes were burning with anger...

Daya somehow looked lost!

From the moment she started examining that boy, Dr. Niyati was quiet like anything...

After the discussion was over, Abhijeet thanked them both, and they took the boy to the hospital for further treatment.

At night on the way back home, finally Abhijeet got the chance to put his query in front of him.

Abhijeet: (serious tone) Baat kya hai Daya? Tu iss case ko le kar pareshaan hai?

Daya: Haan - bas yehi soch raha tha - ki insaan kabhi kabhi kaise janwar ban jata hai -

Abhijeet: Hmmm - sach kaha tu ne! Par Daya - mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hai, ki tu kuch aur bhi soch raha hai - koi aur baat bhi hai - jo tujhe andar hi andar khaye jaa raha hai...

Daya looked at him with a shocked expression! But he remained silent. This time Abhijeet let him be... He knew, Daya needs some time to open up, he just pressed daya's shoulder lightly...

Finally when they reached home Abhijeet was about to go to his rom, Daya held him by his wrist! Tarik, who was present there, looked at both of them questioningly - there was visible pain on Daya's face. He sat on the couch - Abhijeet and Tarika made their seat in front of him...

Daya looked at both of them and then lowered his gaze, immediately...

He started,

"Tumlog to jante hi ho, ke main anath hun - (Abhijeet looked at him with painful gaze) par shayad yeh nahi pata ke main Mamta Foundation me ane se pehle 16 saal ek dusra home me tha - wahan ka mahol kuch alag hi tha - aaj iss bachche ko dekh kar mujhe woh din yaad aa gaya - aur Nimmi bhi yaad aa gayi..." his voice suddenly became heavy with tear.

AbhiRika looked at him questioningly...

_**A/N: So, this is it - as for today...**_

_**and yes, as some of you guessed this story is based on Abhijeet, Tarika and Daya... this is not A DaReya/RajVi fic...**_

_**Now I think many of you will quit this story...**_

_**but those who are still bearing with me - enjoy reading...**_

_**I will try my best to convey my feelings to you as beautifully as possible :)**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Abhirikafan**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Flashback starts...**_

_There was a boy of 8 or 9 years almost shivering with cold - he was wearing only a torn vest - which was now spotted with blood oozing from his body - His whole body was containing terrible proof of the beating he had received! There are some people in this world - who feel himself at the top of the world while watching the helpless prayer in those innocent eyes of the kids - who had nothing to do but to receive that merciless beating and to be tortured and still return to him only for praying to have mercy on himself - this thing somehow gives those people a certain feelings of superiority! The helplessness of the poor kid makes him forget his all frustration for the time being - and by torturing the poor and obscure little ones he wants to feel the joy of having the power to make them cry in pain..._

_So enough of the discussion of the psychology of these kind of people who do not hesitate before abusing or torturing an innocent life! This was exactly the character of the Manager of that orphanage! The ultimate hypocrite! Whenever there are visitors his attitude suddenly changed - the polite tone he used then - was somehow unbelievable to those kids who at least once heard the devilish laugh of his while receiving the beating on their skin! He was the terror to those kids - who had no one else in this earth..._

_But this boy - that we are concerned about is somewhat a little bit different, as the cane or stick could break his bones, or make him wet with blood - but always failed to bring tears in his eyes... Which made that tyrant even more and more violent! He could not lose to a little boy - he must beg to him for life! He is the GOD to them!_

_"Tu mujhe sikhayega kiske saath kya karna hai ya nahi - teri itni himmat -", the man spanked his cane on his bare skin, which had hardly any space without bloodstain! The boy was trembling and shivering, his face was swollen enough to be unrecognizable - but nobody would be misguided as he had even a slightest trace of fear in him - his eyes were burning - and that burning gaze was enough to turn him mad!_

_After few more minutes of this (I am not describing each and every thing of it - as I really don't want to make you guys shiver with fear - and to lower your gaze with shame - yes, I mean SHAME! As I am also ashamed - that these people are also a part of US! The smell of blood always excites our animal instinct! What? cannot relate? well, let me give you a little bit more example - BOXING match - aren't they exciting? the way one shed other's blood! Cool, huh? and remember that thief they caught in the public bus? The way he had been beaten! aren't you the one who tried to peep in through the crowd just to have a glimpse of that bloody body? those pleading eyes? So... we all are somewhat beast inside! Anyways, now look away from the mirror as we always do! and coming back to the story...)_

_Finally he left him half laid - in the pool of blood - he slammed the door spitting aside before leaving - "Tera khana peena bandh - tere jaise tedhe ko seedha karna ata hai mujhe!"_

_The boy had not left with the ability to move so he lied as he was..._

_Few moments later, he felt a soft touch on his leg - just above the wound - a soft and low "Ahh" came out of his mouth._

_"Daya - tujhe bohot dard ho raha hai, na?" she asked in a teary tone._

_Daya wanted to smile, but that seemed too painful. He place his hand in a consoling manner on her hand._

_"Main thik hu Nimmi -" He finally spoke._

_The girl looked at him, her eyes were full to the brim. But she did not try to wipe that off._

_Daya suddenly felt a sensation on his wound on his body, he looked immediately and as expected he found that poor Nimmi applying antiseptic on his wounds with one hand and removing her own tears with the other..._

_"Ahhh - Nimmi - dheere - jal raha hai!" he almost screamed. he somehow did not feel the need to be strong in front of her. It is always easier to express his pain in front of his Nimmi..._

_Nimmi: Shhh... Dheere - wo aa jayega - aaj ke liye yeh kaafi nahi hai kya?_

_Daya tried to smile - but hisfailed attempt made the other person broke into tears..._

_Daya: Nimmi - yaar - tu aise ro mat - tujhe pata hai na -_

_Nimmi immediately cleared her eyes and nodded sweetly._

_Nimmi: Tu baith, main khana lati hun -_

_Daya: Mera khana bandh hai re -_

_Nimmi: Aaj pehli baar hua kya? aur tuhe kabhi bhukha rehna pada?_

_Daya: Nahi, mujhe to nahi, par tujhe zaroor -_

_Nimmi: Dekh ayinda kabhi aise mat bolna - aur main kahan bhukhi rehti hun - haan, yeh sahi hai ke hum dono me se kisi ka bhi pura khana to nahi hota - par kisi ek ko ekdum bhukha rehne se to behtar hai na ke hum dono hi thoda kam kha le - ab tu yehi baith - main 10 minute mein ayi -_

**_Flashback Ends..._**

Daya stopped and looked at the two statue like figures sitting before him! Both of them were having tears in their eyes.

Abhijeet: (low) Daya - tune pehle kabhi bataya nahi - ye - yeh sab -

Abhijeet was looking at him in a way as if he was still bleeding due to those beating...

Daya placed his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder and also smiled at Tarika - who was on the verge of crying...

Daya: Ab to tum logo ko pata hai - mujhe aaj kya hua tha -

Tarika: Aur phir jab tum Mamta Foundation me chala aya Nimmi kya wohi reh gayi thi?

This time Daya lowered his gaze, to their shock, Daya's eyes were filled with tears now!

Daya: (almost self talk) Mujhe Kapoor uncle ne jab waha dekha unhone mera admission Mamta Foundation me kara diya - woh mere Papa ka colleague they, par uske baad main Pune chala aya - phir (even lower tone) bhul hi gaya - ek purani album ki tarah Nimmi bhi kahin mere mann mein yaadon mein kho gayi... Baad mein gaya tha main ek do baar usse dhundte huye - par woh waha nahi thi tab, na t woh manager tha - tab tak woh jail ja chuke the, aur nahi Meri Nimmi...

He paused. Silence spread in that room...

_**A/N: So this is it... I am overwhelmed as I am still getting reviews ;) Anyways, this is not a suspense story, no there will be no suspense in revealing Nimmi's where about... We will have some more flashback moments - with Daya and Nimmi - not only of this kind of violent ones but also some sweet ones - as we all have some sweet memories irrespective of how bad our past days were...**_

_**I know that this chapter is not "very good" but it was needed.**_

_**will be back soon.**_

_**Take Care.**_

_**Abhirikafan**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Somewhere else…**_

She was sitting on the sofa with her eyes closed. Anybody could think that she was in deep sleep only if he or she does not notice her fast, very fast breadth… Her face was still, not a single muscle on her face was moving eve a bit! It seems as if she is in any trance. But if anyone notice her very carefully he might get a glimpse of that precious droplets just hiding in her deep black eyelashes…

This is the only place where she really does not need to wear that mask any more – where no one will be bothered if she actually let herself forget to draw that smile of hers…

Her heartbeats were fast enough to be heard by herself! She was trying hard not to lose herself into that dark, ever darkest phase of her life…

She shivered a little bit, she wanted to open her eyes wide enough to console her soul that she is in present now, but it is hard – damn too hard…

She clutched the arm of the sofa even tighter, there was sweat forming beads on her forehead. She felt like she was sinking into a quick sand – helplessly! She does not know how much time she passed in that state, or how much time she could be able to sit over there before losing her senses completely – if she does not feel that soft pull at her sleeve of the shirt.

She jerked opened her eyes. And there he was – standing with that pure innocent look! She felt as if someone is trying to wipe off that black spot in her mind with this purity!

She tried to smile, this time not that usual kind that she generally uses, but that one from her soul. She was trying hard – really hard to gift him that smile!

"Mamma -", he softly asked, "Mamma, aap ko kya hua?"

Now she smiled, genuinely. Only he has the right to she this precious smile of hers! She spread her arms to take him closer to her.

"Kuch nahi beta – main thik hun -" She replied gently taking him into her lap.

He hid his face into her chest, then spoke from there, "Mamma – aap aise kyu baithi thi? Aur aap ko maine kab se pukar raha tha – aap dekhi hi nahi – kya hua mamma?"

She made him sit just in front of her. She looked at him very keenly – deep into his eyes –

"Mamma aaj ek bohot bura sapna dekha –"

"Bura sapna?"

"Hmmm – aur Mamma na bohot dar gayi thi – pata hai!"

"Par meri Mamma to bohot hi bahadur hai – aur wo kabhi nahi darti - "

"aap ko ek secret bataun? Kisi ko mat batana -"

"Kisi ko nahi bataunga – pakka wala promise -"

"Aap ki Mamma ko bhi na kabhi kabhi bohot darr lagta hai – aur pata hai kyu?"

"Kyu?"

"Jab na, Mamma ka bahadur beta uski paas nahi hota na, wo bohot darr jati hai -"

"Jaise main andhere me darr jata hu, waise?"

"Hmm hmm"

He giggled!

She also joined him this time. And he hugged her tightly.

After some moment, he whispered into her ears, "Mamma – bhukh lagi hai -"

She immediately separated him from the hug!

"Tum ne lunch nahi kiya na?"

"Nahi Mamma – wo to main bas -"

"Kyun karte ho Akash aisa? Kitni baar bola hai tumhe, aise lunch skip karne se kabhi beemar padh jaoge – bola na maine?"

He lowered his head.

Akash: (very low tone) Par Mamma wo Aashi bhi to beemar pad jati na, agar maine usse mera lunch na diya hota to? Pata hai Mamma, usne to kal raat ko bhi kuch nahi khaya – phir bhi aaj bauthi thi waha – Aur pata hai, dopeher ko jab uss Khanna uncle ke ghar se dustbean me kal ka party ka bacha hua khana phek ke gaya – to wo waha se khana dhund rahi thi – tabhi maine jaake pucha usse – to usne mujhe batayi ki wo kal se kuch bhi nahi khayi – uski maa beemar hai na – to kal wo kaam pen ahi gayi – aur Aashi bhi phool nahi bech payi thi – Mujhe bohot bura laga – maine usse apna khana de diya – Mamma, aap gussa nahi ho na?

Her eyes were filled with tears now… Some old memories were flashing in front of her eyes. She did not get to know that her son has inherited that mind she lost far behind…

She simply nodded as NO…

She asked him, "Aashi ke Maa beemar hai kal se?"

Akash nodded.

"To chalein?"

Akash: (unbelievably) Mamma! Aap Aashi ke ghar jaogey?

"Hmmm – Kyun nahi? Mamma doctor hai na? aur Aashi ki Maa ko abhi doctor ki zaroorat hogi – to Dr. Niyati ko jana hi hoga – hai na?"

Akash's face brightened! He gladly nodded…

_**A/N: Chhota chapter aur bohot saare confusions, hai na? Koi baat nahi… saare confusions dheere dheere clear bhi ho jayenge… Now wait for the next chapter.**_

_**Till then, take care.**_

_**Abhirikafan**_


End file.
